Not a story about forgiveness
by Emily Potter Thorne
Summary: Based on the episode about Emily and Daniel s engagement party .


**Not a story about Forgiveness **

I do not own any of the Revenge characters.

Note: Hope you enjoy this story; it´s based upon the Episode "Chaos" from Revenge. Please review. Enjoy!

Emily was at the beach she had just told Daniel that his plan was inconsiderable, as she walked away to the party, she suddenly she heard a shot and looked back, she saw that Daniel had been shot in his abdomen, Daniel slowly passed out. "Daniel! " Emily yelled, all the guest had heard her frighten scream and soon as they heard Victoria and Conrad ran to the beach.

Minutes later…

Emily stared angrily and sadly at Daniel, who was unconscious at the hospital. Emily thought about what she had provoked and even doe she had avenged her Father, she felt sad, guilty and miserable. Thought she hated the Graysons, she loved Daniel, because the feeling she felt was the one thing real in her life, a treasure, she thought.

" I can´t imagine, who would do this" Victoria said to the Police officer. After the Detectives had done all the questioning and investigated they left Grayson Manor, Victoria dialed her phone and said " I want you to know who did this, and I don´t care what you have to do; do what it takes, now! ".Even doe Victoria was strong and powerful, she felt horrible ; from that moment she was no longer Victoria Grayson, queen of the Hamptons, she was a normal worried mother, but desperate to avenge her son, just like any mom.

"You´ve done it this time, haven´t you? " Nolan screamed angrily at Emily; "You know I didn´t hurt him; just because I hate his parents doesn't mean I don´t love him" she said sobbing. This time Emily had overpowered Amanda, she really loved him, and was devastated as any human being to see a loved one get hurt, she had crossed the line. After what Emily said, everything became silence, neither of them spoke, Nolan looked at her and said what Amanda feared the most "David would be disappointed; I don´t even know who you are anymore." Emily started to cry, she didn´t recognize her either, she thought what her Father would think and as she thought more about it she sobbed and cried.

Two days later, Emily went to visit Daniel but when she got to the Hospital lobby, they wouldn´t let her in, "But he´s my fiancé "; "Yes we are aware of that but Mrs. Grayson told us you aren´t allowed in" Emily felt betrayed and mad with Victoria, not that she hadn´t felt this before but this time it was about Daniel, the man she loved.

Emily was determined to see Daniel so she called the Hospital receptionist to distract her "Hello?" "Yes, Miss Farber, I´m calling from the Police department, it seems that your apartment has been robbed would you come to the station" "Oh my god , I´ll be right there". The Hospital Receptionist ran away from the Hospital, Emily took an entrance card and went to Daniel´s room.

"What are you doing here? " Victoria yelled at Emily "I´m here to visit my fiancé". Victoria was quiet for a few minutes and said with big grief "I´m sorry, but this is not a good time for you to come here and I don´t know what to do; if you love my son you´ll help me find out who did this". Emily was shocked she had never seen Victoria so desperate, she never thought she would´ve come to this point of vulnerability and desperation to help the enemy but since it was to save a loved one, "I do love him and I´m going to do whatever it takes to find out who did this and when I find out; that miserable person will pay the price for hurting Daniel". Victoria with tears in her miserable face, told Emily "Now that I know that you really love my son and that you´re willing to do that for this family, I´d like to tell you welcome to the Family, Emily Grayson"

After those words of approval Emily smiled and hugged Victoria; and while she hugged her she had a smile on her face but not a face of happiness but a smile of Satisfaction, not just because she had finally received an approval from Victoria but because she had now had the enemy in her hands, and she knew that even doe in her path of Revenge she had hurt loved ones like Jack or Daniel she just couldn´t stop seeking Revenge for her Father.

Note: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
